


【南硕】纵心-中

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【南硕】纵心-中

二.

“...南俊….”

压抑的声音像被高温蒸化了的糖，滴滴哒哒冒着甜蜜粘稠的水，一下抽长又一下短促，快乐和痛苦的间隙，混着不为人知的极乐。

“...才一周没做，又这么紧了…”

把人按在墙上一下下往里顶，金南俊蹭着往里深深浅浅的戳，手挡在金硕珍胸前蕊尖处，怕那软嫩被壁纸磨痛。

一开始通常是这样，金南俊在床事上还是温柔居多，温柔绵长，偶尔狠着用劲久了身下人就瞪着他直哭。

哭来哭去，一夜都折腾得尽心尽力，凌晨才能睡。

“...不许捏…”

乳尖被捏得麻酥酥，身后又麻又酸，金硕珍又舒服，又有点气，抓起金南俊的手指往嘴里咬。

全身每个关乎快感的开关都被身后紧紧贴着的男人掌控，忽上忽下的，完全不由自己。

所以，不咬不解气。

可那手指灵活，顺着齿缝沿着就往里摸，摸着软滑舌交就开始逗弄，就好像身下那处似的，尝到了湿热柔嫩的甜头。

“唔….”

金硕珍感觉靠着墙的身体慢慢没力气了，奈何男人的手和性器都灵活冲动，开始了新一轮占据攻势。

最后，还是回到了床上。

 

“宝宝是不是很舒服？眼睛都泪汪汪的….真漂亮…”

金南俊喜欢恋人这双眼睛，宛若处子天真懵懂，又染上了情欲初开的红，他看着看着就喉咙发干，干得难受。

 

“...南俊..你动一动吧…”

不上不下吊着难受，金硕珍的脸上都是泪，身下也湿漉漉的，又泥泞不堪。

结果真被扳开了腿狠狠操干起来，他眼里的泪又急速增多，聚集成一朵朵波光潋滟的水光。

洗澡时，金硕珍懒洋洋靠在对方怀里，水温正好，却不如对方的皮肤温度妥帖。

“南俊啊，你腿好长。”

金硕珍一时兴起，在宽大浴缸里比对着两人的腿，他用手指比对着，细嫩指尖一点点触在金南俊的腿上，往上摸了摸，就把人身下又撩拨精神了。  
“不行，我不做了。”  
感受到身后那处炙热的抬头，金硕珍直接表明态度。

可他不强硬，还又拱又蹭的，被男人捞在怀里吻住，圆润唇珠被含着咬着，渐渐又有了兴味。

最后在浴室做了一次，金硕珍真累着了，一路被抱回卧室吹头发换睡衣，再放到床上。

“睡吧，明早醒来就有砂锅粥喝了。”  
吻在怀里人红扑扑的脸上，金南俊心里紧皱着的某处才渐渐松散。

他想着对方爱喝砂锅粥，还要配梅汁红姜，惯用的茶他也留在书架里。

因为养了个娇气的宝贝，娇气又可爱，得哄着惯着，这朵花才会慢慢不设防的绽放。

绽放肆意时，美不胜收。

“南俊啊，别担心了，不是有我在嘛…”  
入睡前，金硕珍闭着眼睛去摸金南俊的眉头，一下下抚平着，手力度渐渐没了。

“好，不担心。”

金南俊轻轻拍着恋人的后背，直到耳边呼吸声缓缓变长，该是睡熟了。

只要有你就足够了。

 

白日里两人都有事做，但两人的累处并不相同。

金书敖身体硬朗，也心疼独子，所以只是放手让孩子去做去闯，但顶上的天靠自己撑。

他们一家三口美满，娶了心怡的女人生了聪明优秀的孩子，金书敖再满足也没有了。

 

相对比起来，金秉诚那边就风雨阴沉了些。

金南俊接到电话开车返家，那个冷冰冰的别墅，金秉诚都不稀罕回去了，在外面住着。

可做儿子的和老子没法比，因为他还有个母亲。

母亲母亲，本该是温情脉脉的两个字，偏偏成了一家的祸事来源。

 

才一进门口就听到嬉笑声，女人的男人的，不堪入耳私语切切，金南俊忍了忍，迈步走进去。

赵敏芙是保养得宜的妇人，家境好，却因为不顺遂的婚姻养下了起伏不定的怪性子。

其实她一开始也瞧不上金秉诚这种出身，但后来嫁就嫁了，也生下了金南俊。

 

“你出去一下。”  
看着母亲身边的那个年轻男人，金南俊眼里漆黑得不见光亮。

“用不着瞒Bevis，反正我什么都对他说。”  
看了看自己的儿子，女人傲慢的抬抬头，手还停留在身旁男人的下巴处，轻轻挠了几下。

 

“妈妈，别把事做得这么难看。”  
眼睁睁看着母亲和男宠嬉闹，金南俊心情不会好到哪里去，但他习惯了，也知道家就是这个德性。

索性父亲还愿意把AUG的事务交给自己打理，但母亲除了暗地里使点勾当，其余是一点温情面都不留。

母与子之间的唯一温情，就是金南俊目前所能保留的最后一丝涵养和理智。

不管怎么说，这个女人算生他养他。

尽管她并不情愿。

 

“难看？我不知道什么叫难看。之前你叫人把Clark打发出国，现在又找人查Bevis，应该是你做事难看才对。”  
悻悻的将年轻男人打发出屋，赵敏芙打量着面前的儿子。

稳重挺拔，眼里还沾着不亚于自己父亲的那股狠劲。

是能成才的料。

也对，从小就敢跟在父亲身后见些风浪，到底会不一样。

 

“一转眼，我的南俊也长这么大了。”  
欣慰这个词似乎不适用于这个女人，连精致面容下隐藏的裂痕都显露得一清二楚。

“长得和你爸爸真像。”

 

“所以您见了心情不好。”  
后半句由金南俊自己接下了。  
他还记得在自己8岁时，母亲每日都满怀期待着抚摸小腹。

“我的宝贝快快出生，一定会是个漂亮孩子。”  
那些没唱给金南俊听的儿歌都属于肚里的新生命，得到羊水温暖的庇护，也得到母亲的全部渴望。

但是这个孩子意外的离开了，也带走了赵敏芙最后的良善美德。

“母性”死了，人性也随着失掉。

 

“南俊都学会堵我的话了，看来和那个小老鼠相处得不错，有样学样。”

 

才一听到这话，金南俊眉头皱起就要发作。  
这个称呼，他心知肚明。

“呀，我们南俊生气了？没关系的，妈妈可不管你喜欢谁家的儿子，只是好端端的他要来查我，你换位思考，我叫他一声小老鼠也算是客气了。”

 

“妈妈如果找他麻烦，我不会袖手旁观。”

 

“那你准备怎样呢？找根绳子把妈妈吊死？”  
女人站起身，仔细盯着这张熟悉又陌生的面孔，明暗之间都不再是她记忆中的那个小男孩。

读书读得好，却总是安安静静的小男孩。

 

“必要的时候，我做得到。”  
金南俊知道，和对方已经没什么好谈的了。

有时他也好奇，母亲的情人怎么都变着法的琢磨AUG的事，使绊子拦货，暗地里打黑枪。

当年那个男人，差点掐死自己的男人。

长相在记忆中模糊，但那手的力度还停留在脖颈间，要死里的掐，当时只有几岁的金南俊差点就断气。

窒息前的世界意外的美妙，晕头转向后所有血气技能都被掐得失衡，他拼命挣扎，只看到女人的笑脸。

“死了也好，反正我也不想要他的儿子。”

那时候他就知道，他对于赵敏芙而言，不过是“他”的儿子，与不爱的人诞下的结晶，像路边随手可丢的垃圾。

“好啊，那妈妈就等着那天。”  
再次恢复端庄做派的女人抓过身子，衣领间别着的胸针上夹杂着冷漠至极的翠色。

贵重自持，不近人情。

“只是，南俊啊，我真好奇。”  
在儿子离开前，做母亲的似乎要叮嘱什么，笑颜如朵雍容的花。

苍老过后，还带些当年的好颜色。

“没得到过爱的人，怎么会懂得爱呢？喜欢上了被爱泡大的孩子，应该是件苦事吧。”

 

金南俊没有停留，他走得飞快，坐上车时才看到助理的短信。

那个叫Bevis的正哄着赵敏芙变卖股份，私下里又找门路去套这次的供货门路。

却被堵了个严严实实，得了个假门路不说，半路车被追，差点没了一条命。

“做这事的人手脚干净，我们还没查到。”  
助理期期艾艾，却不料金南俊笑出声。

“不用查了，人家是帮我们。”

转头又拨通金硕珍的电话。

“喂….”  
对方迷迷糊糊的应着电话，听起来还没睡够。

尽管只是一个字，可金南俊已经能想象那人正躺在家里的床上，睡醒还泛着点红的脸颊无意识擦着松软的被，从小漂亮到大的眼睛微微闭着，睫毛上的蝴蝶还没醒，不轻不重的垂，见了他就会想亲一下。

“我刚刚回了趟家。”

 

“噢，那…那现在回家来吧，我们一起看电影？”  
金硕珍瞬间有些精神，他慢慢抓了抓头发坐起身。

 

“好，那我给自己放一天假。”  
金南俊喜欢听金硕珍说“家”这个词，他和他，两个人凑成一个家。  
圆圆满满，美好如初。

 

而在家里，挂掉电话的金硕珍睡不着了，坐起身整理。

想想金南俊的母亲，他难免会对比起自己的母亲。

自己的母亲，丽淑女士，虽然年纪大了偶尔也会叨叨些长辈们的碎碎念。

但总归是醉疼爱孩子，也尊重丈夫。

会对着金书敖下通牒。  
“告诉你，任何事都不能委屈我们家小珍，不然我就把你脑袋上最后那点头发都薅下来。”

也会耐心教导金硕珍。  
“小珍啊，很多事以后要靠你帮衬爸爸，记得不要急躁，南俊的事，以后我和他慢慢说。”

两人的事，根本瞒不过去。

刚刚在一起那段，偶尔玩得疯，金硕珍都会忘记遮吻痕，锁骨处的踪迹被母亲看了个正着。

立刻丢给他一件高领外套。

“赶紧穿上，让你爸爸看见家里房顶准掀翻。”

程丽淑年轻时在酒吧工作过一段时日，对很多事看得透彻，他就一个儿子，不忍心教他为难。

也问过些肺腑的话。  
“小珍啊，不然就断了？我怕两个男的在一块要遭罪，何况秉诚他啊….”  
说到金秉诚，程丽淑又有些心里酸涩。  
真是对不起他，害他一片赤诚飞灰湮灭，好歹这人当年救过自己的命。

“秉诚那个人，很执拗…怕南俊和你的事，他也不会同意的。”  
做母亲的，总要处处为子女考量。

“没关系，管他呢。”  
金硕珍倒没那么在意，现在他们没有告诉两边父亲的打算，真有那一天，他也不会怕。

他相信南俊也不会怕。

被爱着的人浑身透着坦然的矜贵，这证实着他被好好珍惜。

所以，程丽淑最后也只是摸着独子的脸。

“我们小珍啊，和南俊在一起开心吗？”

“开心啊，每一天都开心。”  
长大了还喜欢趴在母亲怀里撒娇，金硕珍在家里的模样外人的确难以想象。

在鹤江，他可是有思虑周全擅长经营的稳妥形象的。

反正生死顺应天命，他的种种决策都比金书敖更果断。

但就是这样的他，遇到了第二个愿意把他当个孩子捧在掌心的人。

母亲后，就是金南俊。

会给自己买棉花糖，也会笨拙的说一些可可爱爱的情话来哄，人高马大生死河里趟过来的人笑起来有深深酒窝。

一戳，就憨憨的对自己笑。

 

门锁响动时，金硕珍还在洗脸，他想了很久，到底赵敏芙和那个情夫会不会就此安生下来。

好歹金秉诚还活着，不至于翻出天。

直到脸还沾着水珠被抱了个满怀，他才停下思绪。

也不管自己脸上的水蹭了男人一肩膀，伸手就去摸那人的头发。

都用发蜡打点好也没有，他就是要拨乱。

“南俊啊，我们看什么电影呢？”

 

“就选你一直收藏的那部吧，之前帮你整理list时有看到。”

 

“好。”  
见人不松开自己，金硕珍也没恼，继续胡噜了几下金南俊的头。

轻轻的，没使劲。

“没关系的啊南俊，有我爱你啊，我一直都会爱你的。”

被抱得更紧了，金硕珍却只觉得幸福。

“嗯，我也是，好爱好爱你啊。”

别墅里那股子浊气都烟消云散，金南俊终于感觉自己的脚踏在了实地。

真好啊，他还抱着心爱的人。

这一刻，心也团圆。

 

TBC


End file.
